Isiabel of Rivendell
by Kols.girl.01
Summary: Isiabel is the middle child of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. When Frodo Baggins Baggins his journey she must accompany him... But what she doesn't expect is that the man that her brothers think to be worthy of her hand in marriage, Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood will also be accompanying them... what will she do? Will she let her self fall or keep her promise to her brothers?


Dear Journal,

My name is Isiabel Daghter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. I am the middle child, my elder sister Arwen, and my younger twin brothers, Elrien and Eriel. They have all found their one love, their spouse, and I have not. Nevertheless they have mad it their mission to find my spouse... Oh how fun.

They had just began when Arororgorn sent word that he was bringing four hobbits to Rivendell. It was not a week later that I dreamed that the hobbit that carried the ring was hurt and I set out to save him. I found them not two days later, the ring bearer gravely injured.

Love,

Isiabel of Rivendell

As I finished writing in my journal a sharp knock came at the door to Frodo's room. "Yes?"

"Lady Isiabel... Your Ada has requested your presence." Landir, an elf that has been quite taken with me since he found that my siblings have been searching for my spouse.

"Thank you Landir... Will that be all?" I sighed rising slowly.

"No he also told me to notify you of the Mithrandir`s arrival." He frowned.

"Excellent! Young Frodo will need a familiar face around when he wakes. Thank you again Landir." I walked passed going to my Ada`s study.

"Isiabel, my daughter... I have received word from your brothers, they say they have found as suitable spouse for you in the Mirkwood the Prince Legolas." My father smiled, though the fear of my wrath evident in his eyes.

"Once I find them I will castrate them. And then proceed In feeding them each other's testicles. Anything else Ada?" I smiled with fake innocents.

"Just one, Isiabel Legolas is here and well informed of your lack of a spouse, his to... Courtesy of your brothers." Father winced.

"And then I will torture them. Good day Ada... I must go find, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandbuck, and Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins is about to awaken." I left my father's study only to run into a tall blonde, unfamiliar elf. "Well my word! You should watch your step,I do not take kindly to being knocked to the floor."

"As you should watch who in which you use that tone of yours with." The elf glared.

"I shall do no such thing in my own home... Especially when just outside my Ada`s study!" I scoffed, this elf knew not with whom he spoke with. "I am Isiabel daughter of Elrond Lord of Rivendell. You are?"

"Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood. I apologise for being so rude, My Lady." The Prince spoke softly watching me.

"As do I Prince Legolas... I was just on my way to find a few hobbits and my brothers. Would you like to join me?"I asked him.

"I would be delighted. To accompany you, I do miss your brothers pranks ands banter." Legolas smiled slightly.

"Yes well they will not be doing any pranks fora while when I am done with them... Hmm... Samwise Gamgee?" I addressed the young hobbit as we stumbled upon him.

"Yes... Where am I? Where is Mr. Frodo!" Samwise seemed more afraid of losing Frodo than his own fate.

"Fear not my small friend. Frodo is with Mithrandir... Er, Gandalf." I corrected myself after seeing his confused expression. "Now to find Meriadoc and Peregrin... Ah here we are."

We topped at another door, and opened it to find that the hobbits were accompanied by my brothers. They were laughing and telling stories about me in my early youth.

"Ah you should have seen her face when we told her! She was furious! And then we were off to the Mirkwood where we met Prince Legolas... I wonder if she's met him yet?" Elrien laughed.

"Oh she'll kill us when she finds us!" Eriel grinned.

"That..." I began once I was directly behind them, "Is correct. But first I think I'll castrate you... then feed you each other's testicles, and a bit of torture first... Hmm, how does that sound?"

"Isiabel!Prince Legolas!" Elrien screeched.

"Bloody he'll your scary! Lady Isiabel." Samwise smiled.

"Why thank you Mr. Samwise. I take great pride in the fact that the two most fearless elves in Rivendell are fearful of me." I smiled. "Now boys... About that threat."

"But isia! You swore you wouldn't hurt us!" Eriel tried to persuade me.


End file.
